The present invention relates to an electrical connector, such as for connecting a tractor electrical system to an implement electrical system.
Standards have been adopted for electronically interconnecting tractors and implements. Such connectors must accommodate high current for actuators and lights, noise free power for electronic modules and communication signal levels for Controller Area Network (CAN) systems. One such commercially available connector is expensive, difficult to mate and un-mate, and subject to chemical contamination and corrosion. This connector is a variation of a standard aluminum shelled connector where the bayonet locking ring replaced with a stainless steel ring with special slits cut into the ring to provide the break-away feature. This connector assembly has one connector and a spring-loaded pivoting cover mounted to a housing. However, with this connector it is difficult to hold up the cover while manipulating the other connector part into mating engagement with the first connector. The second connector has a set of keys which must be aligned with notches on the first connector. Then, the second connector also has an outer ring which has slots which must be aligned with pins which project from the first connector. Then, the outer ring must be rotated to seat the connectors together and compress an O-ring therebetween. The connector components are made of aluminum which has a tendency to bind and make assembly and disassembly difficult.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a tractor/implement connector assembly which can be operated easily and safely, which provides high mechanical advantage, and which provides obvious visual feedback when mating is completed.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a tractor/implement connector which is inexpensive.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a connector which is compatibility with existing implement connectors that have been in the field since 1996 and complies with the requirements of ISO 11783, Part 2 International Standard.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector which accommodates high current for actuators and lights, clean power for electronic modules, as well communication signal levels for CAN (Controller Area Network).
A further object of the invention is to provide such a connector which is well sealed to operate reliably in the hostile agricultural environment and which is able to withstand accidental separation (break-away).
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, wherein a connector assembly includes a housing and a first connector mounted on the housing and adapted for mating with a second connector. Both connectors have electrical conductors for communicating electrically with each other. The assembly also includes a yoke pivotally coupled to the housing. The yoke is pivotal to an open position and to a closed position. The yoke is engagable with the second connector to move the second connector into full mating engagement with the first connector as the yoke is pivoted to its closed position. A latching device is coupled to the yoke, and the latching device is releasably engageable with the housing to releasably hold the yoke in its closed position. The latching device is operable to unlatch and permit the yoke to be pivoted to its open position and allow the second connector to be disconnected from the first connector if sufficient tension is applied to the second connector in a direction to pull the second connector away from the first connector. The yoke comprises a base member and a pair of spaced-apart limbs projecting from the base member. The limbs are engagable with a shoulder formed on the second connector. The yoke also has a handle which extends from an end of one of the limbs.